


Soul for Rachel

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Ben and Alec are Winchesters, Crossroads Deals & Demons, DA's timeline is altered, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, No Pulse, Other, Set pre-SPN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Alec sells his soul to save Rachel.





	Soul for Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching DA and saw The Berrisford Agenda. Ah, the feels! Poor Alec, Manticore be damned! I wanted Rachel to live, so this fic was born.
> 
> This is a bit AU. Alec and Ben aren't transgenics, but hunters and brothers of Sam and Dean. And I changed a few things in canon of both shows. 
> 
> For SPN: Azazel still visits Sam (Though he is one year old at the time), the boys (twins included) live on the road, everything is like in the show. Then, Sam leaves for Stanford. Twins leave shortly after him, but still hunt and keep in touch with Dean, and arrive in Seattle at the beginning of DA's second season. 
> 
> For DA: Timeline's show is moved set to fit with SPN, it's 2001, show is in second season. No Pulse, Berrisford Agenda happens in this year, not two years before like in canon. 
> 
> Hope this clears your confusion. Enjoy the fic.

 Ben and Alec rush into Seattle Local Hospital and see Robert Berrisford pass back and forth in front of   operating room. They approach him.

“We’ve got your message, Mr. Berrisford. What happened?” Alec asks the older man, worry in his voice.

The man stops pacing, looks at his daughter’s boyfriend and his twin, and tells them what happened.

“It was Manticore,” at this, the youngest Winchesters share a look. Manticore again. The same secret government company, that   was after Max, other transgenics and transhumans. “They thought I was starting to become a problem, and mined the car. Somehow, Rachel realized something was wrong and got me out, in that moment, they activated the bomb and the wave knocked Rachel unconscious. I immediately called   the ambulance and you.”

“I see, “Alec says slowly, running a hand through his hair, wishing he could hunt those sons of bitches down for hurting Rachel.

“How is she?” Ben asks instead of his brother, sensing Alec’s state.

“I don’t know. She’s still in here-“Rachel’s father doesn’t finish, because doctor appears from the operating room, removing his mask with a sigh.

The three approach him.

“How is my daughter, doctor?”  Robert Berrisford asks.

“I’m not going to lie,” the doctor says. “The hit on the head caused Miss Berrisford to fall into coma.”

“But she’s gonna wake up. Right?” Alec asks, with hope in voice and eyes. But doctor’s next words crushed it.

"There’s very small chance of that,” the man says with a shake of his head. “Unless there is a miracle, she will eventually die. I’m sorry.”

Alec feels his world crushing down. As if from a distance, he hears Mr. Berrisford let out a sob and cry, muttering something, clearly in denial about the news.

The younger of the twins also can’t believe it. No, no, no. This can’t be the truth! He can’t lose Rachel. He just can’t!

“Can we see her?” Mr. Berrisford’s hoarse voice returns Alec to reality.

“Yes, but only one of you.”

“Alec,” the teen looks at his girlfriend’s father, “you go first. “

“You’re sure, sir?”

“Yes, go.”

The seventeen year-old hunter nods and goes after the doctor who leads him to Rachel’s room, then leaves, and Alec sits down on chair near the bed, taking his girlfriend’s limp hand in his and presses it against his forehead.    

Rachel looks like she’s sleeping, dark brown hair looking like a halo around her face, contrasting against white pillow.

And sooner or later this sleep will become eternal and he will lose her. He has to do something to prevent it.

And if the medicine can’t help Rachel, something else will. Specifically, the supernatural.

A  Crossroads Demon.

It went against his nature as a hunter, (after all, demon killed mom), against everything Dad and Bobby taught him, but it was the only option.

His mind was made up.

He will sell his soul to save Rachel.  

* * *

A few days later, Alec gathers everything he needs for the summoning and goes to the crossroad on his motorbike. Thankfully, Ben didn’t suspect anything when he told his twin, he needed to be alone, so Alec proceeds with the plan.

Once he is at the crossroad, the younger of twins buries the box and waits.

“Well, well, look who’s there,” another voice with slight accent says suddenly, a couple minutes later.

Alec turns around to look at demon’s vessel, so they were face to face.

The possessed girl was similar in appearance to Original Cindy: dark skin, dark curly hair, full lips, only her skin and hair were a few shades darker than OC’s, and she was wearing the dress. 

In short, the girl was pretty. If she wasn’t possessed and situation wasn’t that it was, the teen would have flirted with her, but no more than that. His heart belongs to Rachel and always will.   

“Never thought I see day where one of famous Winchesters would summon a demon, “the demon continues speaking. “What would have Daddy Dearest said or did if he was here?”

But dad isn’t here. He is miles away, too busy chasing after yellow-eyed son of a bitch that killed mom. Dean isn’t here too, playing dad’s good little soldier, while Sam is at Stanford living apple pie life he always wanted,  pretending like he, Dean and Ben  didn’t exist and ignoring their calls, and his twin doesn’t even know what he is about to do. But he would sell his soul anyway, even if they were all present and tried to stop him.

“Dad isn’t here and I don’t care what he would have done or said, if he was,” Alec replies, mentally slapping himself. He isn’t here to think about his dysfunctional family, he is here to save Rachel! “I’m here-"

“-to make a deal to save your Juliet?” demon finishes for him. “Sure, that’s why I’m here. Now, about the deal. You know how this goes, Pretty Boy. Your soul for your dear girlfriend. “

“I know. How long will I have until deal is up?”

“One year,” the demon raises one finger.

“One year?! You’re supposed to give me ten!”

“Don’t argue or I won’t save your Rachel, “the demon warns, and the youngest Winchester shuts up. He isn’t the one making conditions. All depends on the demon. “As for why one year instead of ten…let’s say, you Winchesters are special down here.”

The last words are cryptic as Hell, but Alec doesn’t have time to think about it, because demon speaks again.

“So… do we have a deal?” it asks.

“Yes, “the teen says, and the demon kisses him.

The Deal is sealed.

A moment later, the kiss is over and demon pulls away with a smile.

“See you in a year, Pretty Boy,” the demon says and disappears, leaving the smell of sulfur, and Alec alone.

Alec stands at the crossroad for a few minutes, then feels phone vibrate in his jeans. He takes it out and looks at ID. Ben.

He answers the call. “Yeah, Benny?”

“Alec!” Ben practically shouts. His twin sounds happy, Alec can tell from tone alone. “Rachel is awake! “

“Really?” The youngest Winchester feels relief. The Deal worked, thank god.

“Yeah. It’s a miracle!”

“Yeah, it sure is,” a miracle called Crossroad Deal, Alec thinks to himself.

“Anyway, I’m going to hospital. Meet you there?”

“Yea. I’ll be there ASAP. “

Ben agrees and ends the call. Alec puts the phone back in pocket of his jeans, climbs his motorbike, wears the helmet and starts the engine. The motorbike roars to life and Alec drives to the hospital, away from the crossroad, leaving dust in his wake.

_The countdown begins._


End file.
